


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEEEEEE

by LonelyAlbatross



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Concerts, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Français | French, Gift Fic, Happy Bday, I Love You, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Other, Pseudo-Incest, THIS IS FOR RIYAD YOU BIG FAT ARABIC, THÉ MAROCAIN, and how you're tall, and i love the curls in your hair, crackfic, i love your smile like you smile like a cat, ilu child, like your smile goes ":3", plz come back home we'll feed you this time please, you're pretty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAlbatross/pseuds/LonelyAlbatross
Summary: Roxy décide d'organiser l'anniversaire de son enfant à l'aide de son époux (platonique).Gone wrong birthday that ends up being nice!LE HAND SPINNER DE LA VIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
Kudos: 1





	JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riyad/ollie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riyad%2Follie).



> Joyeux anniversaire Riyad.
> 
> Je sais que ces temps-ci je le montre très peu mais je tiens énormément à toi, tu as changé ma vie sur de nombreux aspects et tu es une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu es vraiment une personne spéciale, attachant et très aimant.
> 
> Je t'aime énormément !
> 
> Roxy ♥
> 
> (PS : La scène où il est sous-entendu que Ikou et Remy ont baisé a été écrite avant le drama où on a apprit qu'il est musulman abstinent. Elle n'a pas pour but de le mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste une référence au meme "RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD???". Mais si elle le dérange vraiment, je peux toujours la modifier.)  
> (PPS : Je sais que tu t'entends pas avec Adéliza mais je l'avais déjà incluse dans la fic, désolée)

— Ikoutau ! Je suis rentrée ! Tu as fini la décor...  
  
La jeune femme n'eut le temps d'achever sa phrase, lorsqu'elle fut frappée de plein fouet pas la vision à laquelle elle avait le 'privilège' d'assister.  
  
— C'est pas vrai ! Ikou, j'avais dit que t'avais le droit d'enculer Remy après la fête !! T'es pénible à pas pouvoir retenir tes pulsions !  
— T'avais qu'à pas lui refiler une tenue de maid !   
— Je croyais que ton kiff c'était les cow-boys et les nonnes...  
  
La femme au teint mielleux se contenta de poser son sac de course sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
  
— T'abuses, là ! Et le glaçage du gâteau ?  
  
Remy, qui se rhabillait de manière intimidée - mais surtout gênée et hébétée - releva la tête vers Roxy.  
  
— Si je puis me permettre, c'est un lubrifiant extra...  
— Je sors faire les courses dix minutes et vous avez déjà le temps de baiser comme des sauvages dans ma cuisine.  
— _Notre_ cuisine., corrigea Ikoutau, avant de se laver les mains, l'air parfaitement tranquille et paisible, peu enquiquiné par le fait qu'il ait forniqué avec son mari _(le vrai, Roxy n'étant que la concubine platonique de service - et accessoirement sa petite nièce)_ dans une cuisine munie d'une baie vitrée très propre, laissant le voisinage connaître la taille du phallus du grand homme aux traits fins.  
  
Roxy ignora la petite remarque de ce dernier, avant de se laver les mains à son tour en soupirant lourdement. C'était l'anniversaire de Riyad, leur enfant sans genre, leur petite erreur de la nature, leur amour de tumeur, un joli bébé asexué. Cette année bizarrement, Roxy avait envie de marquer le coup, en même temps c'est pas comme si y avait une PANDÉMIE dehors que les trois quarts de la population semble avoir oublié.  
  
Décidant de ne pas s'attardé sur la bêtise humaine, la femme aux cheveux bouclés prit une petite échelle d'intérieur sous le comptoir, dans un placard, avant de le placer dans la salle à manger attenante, puis s'attela au gonflage de ballons, espérant que quelqu'un se décide à venir les accrocher avec elle. Comme un fait exprès, Remy tourna la tête vers elle, tapotant son fessier endolori, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle en baillant - et en tentant d'intérioriser ses instincts de Yandere.  
  
— Donne-m'en Roxy, je vais t'aider !

🐫

— Traaaaaanss, pourquoi tu veux faire du shopping aujourd'hui, genre t'aurai pas pû attendre le weekend, isweartogod Terence on est vendredi, le vendredi moi je me repose ugh, TERENCE ARRETE DE M'IGNORER SINON T'ES PLUS MON BEST FRIEND.  
  
Terence se retourna en mode "☺" avant de fixer le petit non-binaire de manière plutôt insistante et dérangée.  
  
— Si tu continues, je deviens salty.  
— NON PAS LE SEL????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
— LE SEL, LE SEL.  
  
Terence soupira et grommela un juron en créole réunionnais, avant de prendre la main du marocain et de le forcer à avancer.  
  
— TERENCE!!!! JVOULAIS RESTER CHEZ MOIIIII !!! FURZIFHZJGIERJGUIERJGBURSJDGUDRIBHROIGHBNORYHFKH0DRGESI9GHIETDFIOFZAQDME£FAZF54ZQAZ5DQ48AFEZFZGETRH¨PL¨FHLBPEDTLHER????FE§FE§F§§F§F§!!§!§FEKFKPZESKOTERENCE§§§§!!!!!!  
  
— Si t'es sage on va chez Abla.  
— Omg ok.  
  
Riyad se remit en mode "Retour 🔥 Au 🔥 Maroc 🔥", parce que Abla c'est vraiment un.e waifu qui a transpercé le coeur de Riyad avec sa flèche doré dont Éros lui avait fait cadeau le jour de sa naissance, oui parce que Abla est tellement un.e waifu qu'ils ont été gâtés par tout les Dieux grecs à sa naissance, qui se penchèrent au dessus de leur berceau pour leur offrir un cadeau chacun.

(oui, Abla a pour pronoms "ils".)

On peut dire qu'ils lui ont... Fait une abla-tion du coeur XDXDXD!!  
  
Pardon.  
  
Terence soupira lourdement - encore - avant de passer la porte d'une petite échoppe qui sentait bon le Moyen-Orient.  
  
— Oh, hey Riyad ! Tu veux du thé maro-  
— oOMG OMGOMG OMG OMD OML OMFG OMG ALBA ALBLA ABLA ABLA BALA ABALA ABLA JE T'AIME ABLA  
— ... Jcrois ça veut dire qu'il prendra dix tasses.

🐫

— On peut mettre du sel dans le gâteau ?  
— Non.  
— On peut le décorer avec des Kitkat, la célèbre marque ayant pour slogan "Have a break, have a Kitkat" et qui m'a inspiré de manière pas du tout intentionnelle pour mon pseudo sur pratiquement tous les comptes que j'ai ?  
— Ca oui, on peut le décorer avec des Kitkat, la célèbre marque ayant pour slogan "Have a break, have a Kitkat" et qui m'a inspiré de manière pas du tout intentionnelle pour mon pseudo sur pratiquement tous les comptes que tu as.  
— Yay !  
  
Kitkat enfourna la pâte, puis retira ses gants de cuisine en latex rose en se relevant.   
  
— Dis, si Roxy et Remy décorent le salon, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de cuisiner ?  
— Donc t'as cru je savais cuisiner.  
— Fair enough.  
  
Adéliza fit irruption dans la cuisine.  
  
— Pourquoi la piscine est visqueuse ? 0_0  
  
Roxy releva la tete, l'air toute fière.  
  
— Je l'ai remplie avec ma mouille et mes larmes ! Ca ne m'a prit qu'une journée !  
— ... Oh. o_o  
  
Elle se remit à accrocher sa guirlande au plafond en chantonnant des chansons edgy.

🐫

— Riyad, je pense que tu as développé une addiction particulière pour Abla et-  
— TG ABLA C'EST MAN EPOUX.SE  
— ... Tu voulais pas rentrer ?  
— Ohhh... Pourquoi pas. J'peux ramener Abla ?  
— C'est pas un objet.  
— MAIS JE VEUX ABLA.  
— D'accord mais arrête de crier sinon jsuis plus ton best freieinnd.  
— Oki  
  
Terence prit donc Riyad par le bras et le traîna, tandis que ce dernier souriant en mode ":3" à Abla en lui faisant coucou de la main.  
  
— Terence... Techniquement la Réunion, c'est en Afrique, non ?  
— Euh... Ouais...?  
— Et le Maroc, c'est en Afrique, non ?  
— Sah tu t'es amélioré en géo.  
— MAIS TERENCE TU VOIS PAS QU'ON EST FAIT L'UN POUR L'AUTRE?????? ON EST AFRICAINS!!!  
  


Terence décida de prendre l'artefact d'eboy de son meilleur ami. En effet, ce bijou lui conférait des pouvoirs très spéciaux : c'était le bouton mute de Riyad. Il se mit alors à ouvrir et refermer la bouche, à articuler, comme s'il essayait de hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir, évidemment. Satisfait, le réunionnais sourit et le porta sur son dos, direction la maison de ses parents - aka Roxy et Ikou.

🐫

Une fois arrivé, Terence reprit la main de Riyad et glissa dans un de ses doigts son précieux artefact, se faisant au passage exploser les tympans lorsque l'objet entra en contact avec le non-binaire.  
  
— _ **TERENCE JTE DETESSSSSSSSSSSSSSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**_  
Au moins, ça avait servit d'avertissement aux autres. Roxy éteint alors toutes les lumières et invita le reste des occupants de la maison à se cacher derrière le fauteuil du salon.   
  
— Ikoutau arrête d'embrasser Remy, on risque de vous entendre.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
Et à partir de là je vais indiquer qui parle, parce que ça me pète les couilles de jouer les auteurs professionnelles alors que j'ai aucun talent <3 !!!  
  
Riyad : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PK IL FAIT NOIR??? ROXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY POURQUOI T'AS ENCORE PAS PAYE LES FACTURES, ISTG T'ES LA PIRE MERE AU MONDE, JVAIS RETOURNER CHEZ KITKAT SI TU CONTINUES A ME MALTRAITER-  
  
Roxy se retint d'envoyer une chaussure dans sa gueule, comme les mère maro... euh, réunio... enfin, les mère anti... bref, comme les mères en dehors de l'Europe, tandis que Kit se retenait d'exploser de rire.  
  
Riyad essaya d'allumer la lumière. A ce moment, grâce à un dispositif parfaitement millimétré par Adéliza, des confettis tombèrent du plafond, accompagnant la luminosité soudaine de la pièce.   
  
Riyad : ... Heh ? Mais les confettis vont rester dans mes chev...  
  
@everyone : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!  
  
Riyad et Terence se retournèrent brusquement. L'agenre se contenta de sourire, tandis que le non-binaire regarda le groupe venant de sortir de derrière le sofa, hébété.  
  
Roxy : M-m-mon... MON BEBE A GRANDIIIIIIIIII !!  
  
Roxy serra Riyad dans ses bras, telle la grosse bottom qu'elle était. Puis Ikoutau. Puis Cassy, Kitkat et Remy. Puis Adéliza. Puis Terence. Bref, calin collectif, tmtc.

Roxy : U-UUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! RIYADEUUUUUUH ! T'ETAIS TOUT PETIT COMME CA ET-ET... ET T'AS GRANDI ?! T'ES PLUS GRAND QUE MOI, JE.. RIYAAAAAAAAAAADDDD, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
Kit : MAIS ARRETE DE HURLER TOI-  
  
Roxy : T'AS PAS DE COEUR KITKAT, REGARDE UN PEU COMME IL EST GRAND, ET GROS, ET- ET...  
  
Ikoutau décida de RKO la jeune femme sur la table.  
  
Ikou : hihi ^^ !

🐫

Stone : B'jour, c'est le livreur de pizza >///<  
Terence : S-Stone, tu livres des pizzas ??? >///<   
Stone : O-oui >///< Si tu veux venir me voir un jour... >///< Je travaille à Raka Hut >///<  
Terence : Excuse-moi mais je suis lesbienne >///< Avec Noé !! >///<

Stone fit un petit "Nya >///<" avant de s'en aller en courant.  
  
Remy : Au moins les pizzas étaient gratuites.   
  
Terence posa les boîtes sur la table.  
  
Terence ouvrit les boîtes. 

Terence les referma aussitôt.

Riyad : Bah quoi ? J'ai faim moi.  
  
Terence : C'est qui qui a commandé que des Hawaïennes ?  
  
Adé : Hein...?  
  
Ikou : EW EW EW-  
  
Kit : neutral_face.  
  
Roxy : ............oops ^^ !  
  
Ikou : ELLE L'A FAIT EXPRES ELLE SAIT QU'ELLE EST LA SEULE A AIMER LES PIZZAS AVEC DE L'ANANANAS

Roxy : NON JTE JURE EUH J'AVAIS PRIT UNE ORIENTALE POUR RIYAD KIT ET REMY  
  
Riyad : MAIS T'ES RACISTE WTF

Roxy : J'AI PANIQUE  
  
Remy : C'est pas grave, au moins on a du gâteau et du thé marocain.  
  
Ikou : Owi.

Riyad : Owi.

Kitkat posa le gateau sur la table teehee ^^.

🐫

Riyad : LES CADEAUX????????? LES CADEAUX AAHHAHHAGGAGAGAGAGAHAHAGAAJHABJDBHFRG!! !!!!  
  
Roxy tendit un par un à Riyad ses gifts!!!  
  
Riyad : o-owi une robe.............. o-OWI SPOTIFY PREMIUM???? OMG DU MAKILLAJ ???? OMOGRSKPOETKHOTIGEJOGIR REHRHGE D TIRIRORO NITRO .k,?,,???,,,,§§§!!????? NITRO IOZRGJETOGIETHTEUGERG???? NITRO!!!! NIT-  
  
Adéliza : Pourquoi il screech autant ? -_-  
  
Ikou : à sa naissance, ses organes génitaux sont resté en roxy. en échange l'esprit de mxmtoon et de ppcocaine lui ont donné des cordes vocales 10 fois plus développées que celle d'un être humain normal. il peut meme crier en ultrason.  
  
Adéliza : Oh................... :(

🐫

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève l'anniversaire de Riyad !

Chouco et Fluffy sont meme passées après pour donner des cadeaux aussi.

Riyad fut très heureux ce jour là teehee.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RIYAD !!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This ☝🎅 is 💦 for Riyad you 👧☝ big fat arabic 🐫🌵 nasty 😶 smelling ass 🍑 hoe, 😟 why 😡❓ tf 🐓🈁 you ♥😂 took 😱 me 👗 of the mfing schedule with 😉🙅 your 👈 dirty 👺😏 racist ass bitch, Oompa-Loompa looking ass, ❤🙀 bitch— 🏿


End file.
